Hocus Focus
by XxsTrInGz N' kEyZxX
Summary: Two different people. An old acquaintance. One day their paths collide once more. And this time, they'll find themselves experiencing the magic of love. No formluas needed. Truly magic. ExT
1. Chapter 1

Hocus Focus 

Disclaimer: All necessary disclaimers are to be applied and implemented.

Summary: Eriol is heart broken. And due to his heartache, he swore that he won't use his powers anymore. But what if Tomoyo comes to his life? Would it help him for the better or turn things more worse?

**Chapter 1** 2 Lives 

Love is like a magic. It was like in a flick of a finger, marvelous things happen. In love for an instance, a simple act of kindness could possibly be the start of wonderful relationship. Or maybe, just one glance could make someone fall desperately in love.

Love could possibly take place because of destiny. Destiny could make two total strangers meet. At first they would think that it was a coincidence. But actually it was destiny. They really are destined to meet in the exact place with the exact person and at the exact time.

Or it is also possible that two old acquaintance meet once more. Maybe on the second time around, would they finally realize how much they're worth loving. That is if some of the obstacles that prevent them from learning that they were meant for each other.

And this is what exactly how this love story started.

May I now welcome you to Eriol and Tomoyo's love story. Their love story.

----------------------------------------------

It was still early in the morning but two certain people are on a heated argument already.

"I was just asking you a question, Eriol." Kaho's voice was a bit annoyed though she tries to contain it.

Eriol on the other hand was ignoring the lady who was standing right in front of him. He was seated on his favorite armchair. He just stared at her lamely for a second and then turns his attention somewhere else later.

"Eriol come on. Answer me." Kaho begged.

"Who do you think are you to ask me about my life. Does it matter or should I say, does it bother you if I'm not using my magical powers! It's not like you're part of my family." Eriol said without looking at her.

Kaho eyed him intently. And then she began to talk. "Seeing that you stopped using your magic matters and bothers me. I'm just worried about your condition. You considered me as a family member and you know that."

Eriol eyed the pink haired lady warily.

"You used to be part of my family. Since the day you married George Seaton and left Nakuru, Spinel and me, I do not consider you as a family member. He bluntly said

"You move out from this house, better start getting consequences. So please excuse me for I need to go to school. Today is the start of my first semester." He stood up from his seat.

Eriol was about to leave when Kaho grabbed him by shoulder. That was the last strand of patience that both of them had. A more intense argument flared up as both of them start raising their voices against each other.

"Get your hands off me!" Eriol muttered. "Get your hands off me!" this time, Eriol shouted.

"I won't let go of you unless we settle things up!" Kaho shot back.

"There is nothing to about!" Eriol snarled as he forcefully removed Kaho's hands off of him.

Tension started to rise up from bad to worse. While on the other hand, Nakuru and Spinel stood at the door wordlessly. This isn't a good time to butt in. Let alone breathe. It's their business they have nothing to do with it.

"There is!" Kaho insisted. "I want to clear the issue about my marriage to George and your refusal to use your powers." Kaho said as-a-matter-of-factly.

Eriol spun around to face her. He wore an unpaintable expression on his face. His hands clenched into a tight fist.

"I don't care whatever you say."

"But you have to answer me!" Kaho interjected.

The last statement of Kaho was followed by a deafening silence. No one moved. Not even a single muscle Spinel, Nakuru and Kaho held their breaths as the anxiously whited for Eriol's reply.

"You wanted to know the truth?" he asked." Then the truth is what you'll get"

Eriol paused momentarily before he resumed talking.

"First off," Eriol began "You broke my heart and tore it into shreds when you married him. I was so hurt when I realized that the love of my life is actually taken from me. Or maybe not actually taken. I think that it would be more appropriate to say that you walk out of my life for you never loved me in return. And if you loved me, I'm that isn't as great as my love for you." Eriol paused. "I always dreamt that one day you'll become my wife. But unfortunately my dream never came true. And also, you told me that even if you do love me, our relationship wont work. I'm 20, you're 26 and the relationship that we could possibly have is unacceptable to the society." He finished off.

Eriol waited for Kaho's reaction. But nothing came. Kaho remained speechless. Seeing that Kaho couldn't choose the right words to say, Eriol continued talking

"And for your second question, the answer is plain simple. You've wounded my heart badly that I can hardly perform a simple spell." He finished off

He then turn his back from her and headed towards the door. He took his school bag from Nakuru and walked out of the room.

Kaho just stared at his retreating back. She may have not experienced it but deep inside she knew that an unrequited love hurts.

Eriol's only fault is to love the wrong person

------------------------------------------

Tomoyo entered their house. As she steeped in, an anxious looking maid greeted her.

"What's wrong?" she asked while trying sense what was wrong this time.

"Your mother is in her study." The maid stuttered, quietly unsure if she needed to inform her.

Tomoyo nodded her head and began ascending the stairway. She silently her way into her mom's study.

By the time she was near the room, she could hear two people bawling at each other.

"Not again!" Tomoyo thought

How she wondered what has gone wrong this time. Ah, things have been like this since her mom remarried. Ever since her new husband step into their house, a day won't end without hearing them fighting.

Even those things happened, Tomoyo couldn't blame her mother. Sonomi just wanted to give her a father. Sonomi thought that it would be better if she will have a dad. Who could blame her? Sonomi didn't know that this is Taske Kurusawa's true nature. Even her was fooled by that moron.

Tomoyo took a deep breath before knocking at the wooden. She knocked loud enough for her parents to hear it.

"Come in!" Tomoyo heard her mom shouted.

Hearing her mom's permission, Tomoyo turned the knob and step into the room. Once inside, Tomoyo looked around. There was her mom and stepfather standing face to face with each other. Both of their heads tilted towards her direction.

"Oh, hi honey." Sonomi's hardened expression softened upon realizing that it was her daughter.

"Mom, what's going on?" Tomoyo asked her.

Her mom did not answer her and continued tugging her. Tomoyo asked no more for she thought that her mom would tell her about it.

Tomoyo patiently waited. And then, they reached Sonomi's room. Sonomi gestured her daughter to come in. Tomoyo obediently entered the room.

"You can sit wherever you like." Sonomi told her as she shut the door

Tomoyo nodded her head and began choosing the spot advisable. After a few seconds she decided to go with her mom's bed. She sat comfortably on the bed and began bringing up a conversation with her.

"So okasan, could you now tell what the heck is wrong?" Tomoyo eyed her mom and gave her a questioning look.

"Well," there was uncertainly in her mom's voice. "Actually the reason why we are fighting has something to do with you."

"Then I guess I have all the right to know what it is." She said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"It won't sound nice but I learned that your stepfather was trying to arrange your marriage with some rich businessman." Her mom nervously said.

"WHAT!" she shouted much to her horror.

This is ridiculous! This is quiet unacceptable! It was the first day of her first semester. She just went home from school and this would greet her. The almighty Taske Kurusawa, whom she wished to die soon, actually dare to arrange her marriage without telling her.

"Well, I didn't know about that's why I was deranged upon learning it." Sonomi honestly said as she looked at her daughter.

Tomoyo hands are gripping the bed sheet really tightly. Her hands clenched into a fist and by the time she stood up and let go of the sheet, the bed sheet is already crumpled.

"I'm going to kill him." Tomoyo concluded, her voice cold and serious.

Sonomi's eyes widened twice its normal size. Hurriedly, she went beside her daughter and told her not to take drastic measures and think it over.

"How am I supposed to do that?" Tomoyo burst into tears.

"Tomoyo…."

"Mom I'm scared!" she hugged her mother tightly and cried her heart out. "I'm afraid to think that one day I would be force to put on a wedding dress and walked down the aisle. And then the next day, it would dawn me that I married a total stranger!" Tomoyo said in between her sobs.

"I know how you feel, sweetie." Sonomi gently caressed her daughter's hair and sooth her trouble hard.

Even though Sonomi was too busy to work, she was still able to do her task as a mother. Maybe it wasn't a task but honor. It is a honor for her to raise such an angelic creature. Deep inside her heart she wanted Tomoyo's life to be perfect. And get her daughter married to a stranger isn't part of it. She needed to stop all this. She must.

Taking a deep breath, a decision formed in her mind. She decided to send her daughter away for good. She decided to send her daughter away for good. She wants her to get out of the pressure and tension in Japan. Maybe she should tell her plan to her daughter right away.

"Tomoyo," Sonomi began.

"Yes?" Tomoyo lifted her head and look at her mother straight in the eye.

"Would you agree if I'll send you away?" Sonomi said.

"I beg your pardon?" Tomoyo gave her a questioning look.

Sonomi eyed her daughter intently then smiled. She patted her daughter's head twice. Afterwards, she invited her to sit on her bed.

"What I meant a while ago is that I want to send you somewhere." Sonomi informed her. "I guess, getting you out from this country for good is the answer. It's not that I'm sending you away cause-"

Sonomi's trail of words are stopped as Tomoyo hushed. Tomoyo rubbed away her tears and gave her genuine smile. The same genuine smile that Sonomi have known for years.

"I understand. I think it's a brilliant idea." Tomoyo assured her. " I'll try to think where I should migrate. I guess you should know about the place that I would go." Tomoyo pecked her mother's cheek and stood up.

She began walking towards the door. She turned the knob and opened. But before she exit the room, she took a last look at her mom before saying,

"I'll come back to your room later once I chose the country that I want to stay." She finally said as she began exiting the room. But then she momentarily stooped as her mom began to talk.

"I'll be the one to go to your room. I guess I'm going to sleep in your room tonight." Sonomi told her "Ah, I think that I need to cool off. And besides, I can't take to sleep with that bastard." Sonomi finished off.

Tomoyo let out a soft giggle. It sounds funny for her mom to call him a bastard.

"Ok then, I'll wait for you in my room, mom." Tomoyo smiled and went to her room.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Inside Tomoyo's room, everything was still. Even for the fact that the owner of the room was in there. Well maybe the reason that she isn't making a move is because she was on her bed, thinking.

Her eyes closed, Tomoyo was busy thinking where she wants to stay. But how she wondered, how is she supposed to know how to choose the place.

Well the first thing that she needed to know if that certain country is well developed. Maybe she is living in a small town in Japan but she also wants to be accessible to technology. Well she knew for a fact that Tomoeda may be a small town but it's still has all the newly released gadgets.

The next thing she needs to think about is about language barrier. If she is going to sum it up, the languages that she could use are Japanese, English and French. Obviously, Japanese would be deducted from her options. If she'll stick with the French language, her most advisable destination would be France. But If she'll choose the English language she would like be in USA or UK.

Seeing that she was having a hard time to choose, she try to think of a way that could make things more easy for it.

"Got it!" Tomoyo snapped her fingers.

Tomoyo jumped out of her bed and began getting a pen and a paper. Maybe her idea sound silly and childish, but it's the easiest way to solve her problem.

She began cutting the paper into strips. She started to write the words French and English. After writing it, she folded it neatly and put it in her palm. Then. She started shaking it. When Tomoyo thought that she should start picking a piece of paper, she shut her eyes and picked the paper of her choice.

Nervously she opened her eyes. And with the use of her shaky hands, she unveil the word that she got. Slowly she open it and after a split second, it shows that she got the word 'English'.

Now its time to choose the country, she did the same procedures once more. It did not take her long before she ended up with United Kingdom or UK.

The last thing to do is to choose where she wanted to settle. Well, her best choice is London so she decided that London would be the place.

Realizing that her problem was over, a smile formed on her thin lips.

All she had to do is wait for her mom.

TBC

Author's Note: How was it? Ok?

I would like to thank assassinninjagirl for typing this. I know that you type slower than I do so I'm sorry for the burden.

Tnx fwend for doing dis 4 me!

Pls. review so I'll know if you like it..

Bruha ka rai! Luv kta! Bait mo at itinype mo story koh!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Her Flight to Freedom**

It took Sonomi 3 days to arrange her daughter's paper. Well it took her 3 days to secretly do all this stuff without her husband knowing it. Lucky enough for her that her husband didn't suspect him about anything.

Tomoyo on the other hand pretend that everything is fine and she knew nothing about her stepfather's plan.

"Are you sure that your mom didn't tell you anything?" Taske interrogated.

"No." Tomoyo casually answered. "Does she have to inform me of anything? If there is, I better go to her and know it myself." Tomoyo acted that she was about to come to her mom's study.

"There's no need to go there." Taske assured her. "I just thought that she is angry with me. So that's why I'm asking you if she's telling you about anything."

"Don't worry daddy." Her stomach turned upside-down as she used the word daddy. "Mother didn't tell me that she's angry with. If her sleeping in my room bugs you, I'm telling you that there's nothing wrong with it. She just wanted to be with me for the meantime."

"For the meantime."

Tomoyo then excused herself and turned to leave. She gave him a smile before turning back. But unknown to Taske, the real answer to his question was at the back of Tomoyo's mind

'You bet that mom is angry with you. And don't worry, mom will sleep with me for the meantime. For sooner or later, I'll be out of Japan before you ever know it.' Said a little voice in Tomoyo's head.

------------------------------------------------

"Tomoyo honey, wake up." A female voice whispered.

Tomoyo moaned as she flutter her eyes open and dreamily looked at the figure in front of her.

"Mom its Saturday, let me rest." Tomoyo said as she closed her eyes and see if she could finish her wonderful dream.

"I don't care." Her mom hissed. "You need to get dress and I'll drive you to the airport."

Tomoyo suddenly sat up. The first thing she did was to glance at her alarm clock and it read 3:39.

"Hurry up." Tomoyo stood up and began changing her clothes.

It was safe to put their plan into action since her stepfather got drunk last night. That made it easier for Sonomi to slid a sleeping pill Taske's coffee. Luckily for Sonomi that the pill dissolve quickly.

Tomoyo glanced at her luggage that she secretly prepared. And by the help of some of the family's trusted maids, the job became more easy to accomplish.

"You must hurry." Sonomi told her. "You still have a long way before you."

"Ok." Tomoyo absently said as she gestured Ayane and Kimiko, the maids that she trusted very much, to help her carry everything.

Sonomi, Tomoyo and the maids snuck out of the house. Once outside, the maids excused themselves to get the family driver.

It did not took them long to return with the driver (who brought a limousine with him and took the maids in to the car).

"I guess this is where I'll say goodbye." Sonomi said upon seeing the approaching vehicle.

"But mom, don't you think that the car might wake him up?" tomoyo referred to her stepfather.

"No don't worry." Sonomi assured her. "You better get going." Sonomi hugged her daughter and pecked her cheek before she shooed her and told her to get into the car.

Ayane and Kimiko helped in putting Tomoyo's things and then stood on a corner.

Before the limo drove off, Tomoyo lower the car window and bade them goodbye.

"I'm going to miss you so freaking much, mom." Tomoyo told her mom. Then she turned her attention to her maid friends. "Same goes to you two." Tomoyogave them a warm smile.

Sonomi smiled even for the fact that she would long for her daughter for some time. But she knew that this is for her own good.

The maids on the other hand, seemed to be really touched by Tomoyo's words. Tomoyo took a last glance at them and then decided to close the window.

How she felt bad that she have to leave the place that she called home. It's so sad to think that she was going to leave half of her life in Japan.

"I haven't even said goodbye to Sakura, Syaoran and to my other friends." Tomoyo sadly thought

-------------------------------------

"I haven't seen Tomoyo yet." Taske said. "Do you know where she is?" he asked his wife.

Sonomi was right in front of him sitting on an armchair. Her legs crossed, her hands on her lap, she looked at Taske's direction.

"I know about everything." She honestly said. "But won't tell you anything." She added.

Taske looked at her in horror. His face turned pale and color drained out from his face.

"She, she can't do this to me." Taske stuttered.

"She already did." Sonomi interjected and followed it with a grin.

--------------------------------------

"I arrived at last!" Tomoyo stretched her arms.

Finally, she reached Belfast, Northern Ireland at least she should stay in a five star hotel tonight. And tomorrow, she'll be going to London.

-------------------------------------

Bring! Bring! Bring!

"Huh?" Tomoyo absently lifted her head. "It's morning already?"

She glanced at her alarm clock and it read 7:30. She smiled as she recognized her alarm clock. Good thing that her mom told her to bring it. At least she would still think that she's still in Tomoeda.

"It really is morning." Tomoyo said as she was finally wide awake. "I should get going."

Tomoyo stood up and began fixing herself. It took her quite a while to be done. And when Tomoyo was done getting herself ready, she took a last look at the full-length mirror.

She look presentable enough. Her make-up was lightly put or Lilac eyes shadow, light pink blush on, lip gloss and a little touch of foundation.

She wore a corduroy pants and jacket(maybe it looks quite simple but she's having a long trip so she needs to wear something that would let her more freely…. And I'm not so good in describing…hehehe..).

But even for the fact that her clothing is plain simple and so as her make-up, Tomoyo look gorgeous in it.

Why not if you got nice vital statics(35-24-35). Not to mention that she got a very pretty face, Luscious lips, thin and pointed nose, considerably cute ears, and a seductive pair of amethyst eyes. Her eyes looked better for the hairs on her eyebrows grew to where it should be. Not to mention her long eyelashes. All in all, she was really blessed.

------------------------------------

Miles away from Belfast, Taske Kurasawa was very frustrated.

"Why can't you find her!" he snarled at the persons he haired. "She can't just dissapear!"

"We know sir. Wewent to the outskirts of Tomoeda but we can'tfind her.' One of the said.

Taske slammed his hands on the table. "You nimwits!" he shouted. "Then why didn't you try checking that airports and see if a certain Tomoyo Daidouji departed?"

Taske was busy scolding his employees. While beyond his knowledge, Sonomi Daidouji is eavesdropping.

"So you've been searching for my daughter then." Sonomi uttered. "But I'm sorry to tell you Taske, finding her won't be easy to do. I put on a lot of obstacles so you won't be able to track her down." An evil grin formed on Sonomi's lips.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Got no Place? 

Lucky for Tomoyo that her mom prepared everything for her. Starting from her flight to Ireland, her reservation in a five star hotel and her fare to London. She only forgot about a single detail. The single that is being referred to her flat. She has no place to dwell. But for the meantime, she guessed that she'll just check in one of the hotels around.

"I'm sorry miss but there isn't any room left." Said the receptionist.

"I see." Tomoyo disappointedly said.

She walked out of the hotel with heavy heart. For her, that hotel sure looks inviting and she wants to stay in there.

But the search must continue. She went from one hotel and another but what usually greets her is that the hotel is fully booked or maybe she doesn't like the ambiance of the hotel that she was in.

It was already 12:30 a.m. but she haven't found a place to stay. She continued to walked with a luggage on her left and a tiny shoulder bag slouched on her right shoulder. Little by little, she could see shops closing. Lights are being turned off while the rest stayed lit.

"Maybe I should have swallowed my pride and stayed in that motel." Tomoyo sighed. "Gosh, its freezing out here." She put down her luggage and rubbed her hands.

It was only then did Tomoyo look around her and realized that she's on a residential area.

"Nah," Tomoyo uttered. "I'm tired." She weakly said.

Tomoyo was about to resume walking when someone appeared from behind and took her bag.

"Eeek!" Tomoyo shrieked. "Who the hell are you! She asked, scared at the person's sudden appearance.

"Well," the guy who seemed to be at the same age as her, or maybe a bit older, smiled at her. "Well I'm just a kind knight in shining armor who wants to save a damsel in distress." He answered her question.

"Who told you I need help?" Tomoyo put her hands on her waist.

The guy gave her a charming smile before answering her. "My instincts told me."

Tomoyo raised her right eyebrow and then the left. How could this guy be so confident and, so handsome.

Wait this isn't time for that she mentally chided herself.

Tomoyo took another glance at him before realizing another thing. He, he looks familiar to her. She wasn't sure where she met him.

"I'm sorry but have we met?" Tomoyo curiously asked.

"I beg your pardon?" he gave her a confused look.

He stared at her for a while as if he was trying to read her mind. And then, after a few seconds, he smiled (again).

"Hey, now you're trying to change tact." The guy accused.

"No I'm not trying to that!" Tomoyo said defensively. "It's just that you really look familiar…"

The guy just ignored her statement and then pulled her hand.

"I'll let you stay at my place. Cute girls like you shouldn't be in streets in such time." He glanced at his watched. "C'mon lets go." He tugged her hand.

"Wait….." Tomoyo tried to stop him but he was way to powerful for her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"Welcome." The boy showed her into his house.

Tomoyo cautiously entered the house. Well the garden that they passed a while ago was kinda huge. But she guess, it doesn't make any difference when she walked in.

The house seemed to be very spacious. If only there are some lights to show her how it looks like.

"Don't be shy. Feel at home." The guy said as he pulled her in and closed the door behind her. "I'll show you to your room." He began leading the way.

In some unexplainable reason, Tomoyo obediently did what she was asked. Even her found it odd for she isn't scared at the guy in front of her.

Not because he's so handsome with his midnight blue hair, his mysterious eyes that she didn't managed to identify the color for it was concealed by his glasses and his attractive personality.

"Here's your room." The guy opened up a door and went in.

"It's quiet dark." Tomoyo commented.

Just then, the lights turned on.Tomoyo began looking for the guy. She spun around and was immediately startled upon realizing that the young man was just standing next to her.

"Hey, you alright?" he worriedly asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." Tomoyo assured him. "It's just that you startled me."

"Then in that case, I guess I owe you an apology." He bowed down. "I'm sorry to startle you, miss."

"Apology accepted." She smiled at him at last.

He then excused himself and called it a night. He left Tomoyo was alone and gave her space for privacy.

Tomoyo sure is fortunate that she have one night stay in his house for free. Surely, lady luck is on her side.

"He didn't introduce himself. Neither did she asked for my name." Tomoyo uttered as the realization hit her.

-----------------------------------------

The room was still dark when Tomoyo woke up. She stood from her bed and draw the curtain.

"Sheesh! It's so bright." Tomoyo covered her eyes as she was blinded by the light.

The sun is already up and it means that a new starts. Tomoyo entered the bathroom and started to get change.

After 30 minutes or so, Tomoyo went out of the bathroom. She examined herself on the mirror and seeing that she looks nice enough, she left the room.

Tomoyo silently closed the door and began walking down stairs.

"That's odd. No one's around." Tomoyo thought as she was descending the stairs. "I wonder where he-,"

Tomoyo's trail of thoughts are stopped when someone appeared out of nowhere and seemed to plan of attacking her. Being caught by surprise, it took Tomoyo 2 to 3 seconds before she move away. Lucky for her that she managed to evade her first attack. But it didn't end there. It seemed that the lady isn't satisfied for she missed so, she began charging at her. Tomoyo was attacked five times but all hit nothing. But on the lady's sixth attempt, Tomoyo accidentally tripped.

Too afraid of what was to become of her, Tomoyo closed her eyes and covered it with her hands. But at the same time, she suddenly shouted.

"Nakuru, don't!" Tomoyo blurted out.

Tomoyo expected to receive a hard blow but she didn't. Tomoyo instinctively waited for it to come but it didn't.

Slowly she decided to open her eyes and remove her hands. She looked up at the chocolate haired lady and asked.

"Did I just called you Nakuru?" she asked.

Then out of the sudden, the idea hit her. If this is Nakuru and if she lives here, then that means that the young man that he encountered last night was,

"It's this Eriol's house?" she curiously asked.

The lady nodded her head (or should I say Nakuru nodded her head?).

Tomoyo then began to stand up and Nakuru gave her a hand.

"Thanks." Tomoyo said as she got back on her feet.

"I'm sorry about what I did." Nakuru said. "I just thought that-,"

"Don't worry Nakuru I understand." Tomoyo told her. "Maybe Eriol forgot to inform you that he brought a poor girl like me."

Nakuru and Tomoyo went to the dinning room together. They entered it and was greeted by an Eriol Hiiragazawa who was busy reading the newspaper who was busy reading the newspaper. And not far from him was spinel-sun.

"Eriol," Nakuru began.

Eriol put down his newspaper and was surprise when she caught sight of her. But then reality hit him.

How could he forget!

He totally forgot about the 'damsel-in-distress' that he accommodated in his house last night.

Eriol slapped his forehead and stood up.

"I'm terribly sorry!" Eriol bowed down. "I forgot to inform Nakuru."

"That's alright Hiiragizawa-san." Tomoyo said.

"How'd you know my name?" he asked.

Nakuru was the one who answered the question for Tomoyo.

"I don't know how you came across with each other and didn't recognize who both of you are. All I do know is that you let her stay in here and you forgot to inform me." Nakuru blabbered out.

"Just answer my question, will you!" Eriol ordered.

"Ok, to make a long story short since you still haven't recognized who she is." Nakuru pointed at Tomoyo, "The chick that you brought into your house is none other than Tomoyo Daidouji."

TBC…

Authors Note: Another Chappie done!

Hope you guys review

I'm sorry Rai if I'm causing you a lot of trouble in typing this.

Wah! Why do I have be be transfer to section 1! NOw I would be force to do a lot of assignment in physics.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hocus Focus**

**By**

**XXlady-avengerXX**

-----88888888888888888888-----

"You, you're Daidouji-san?" Eriol asked as he stared at the raven head girl in front of him.

Tomoyo slightly nodded her but did not utter a single word.

"Saa," Eriol began. "It's so nice to see again, Daidouji-san." He said as he slowly recovered from his shocked for meeting up with an old acquaintance.

888888888888888888888888888888888

An hour passed and now, Nakuru, Spinel, Eriol and Tomoyo are in the living room. They all sat comfortably on the chair and gathered together to have some talk. It's been years since they last saw each other and they think that it's now time to get to know each other once again.

Eriol Hiiragizawa was the one who started the conversation.

"So how's everybody doing in Tomoeda?" he casually asked.

"They're all fine. They seemed to be happy and content with their lives right now." She told them. "Well, except from me I guess…….." she chuckled after saying the previous statement.

After hearing what Tomoyo just said, Eriol asked what was her current dilemma.

This was the time when Tomoyo began telling the whole story about her life. She told them about almost everything, starting from her mom getting married for she thought it would be nicer if she will have a father. She also narrated about the things that happened ever since her annoying stepfather came to live with them. She also included the part where her stepfather actually arranged her marriage beyond her and her mom's knowledge.

It took her quite some time to finish her story. And just as expected, Nakuru was the first to react according to what she just heard.

"Your stepfather must be killed!" Nakuru burst out. "I mean, how dare him do all those things to you and your mom. She made your mom's life miserable. He also made your daily living a hell on the surface of the earth. He even dared to force you to-"

Nakuru suddenly stopped talking when he saw that looked that Eriol is currently giving. The moon guardian had known that for look for quite some time already. It was her master's way of 'you're talking too much. Could you please stop talking for a moment please?'.

"Is anything wrong Nakuru-chan?" Tomoyo asked when the lady suddenly fell silent.

It was Eriol who answer the question for her.

"There's nothing wrong, really." Eriol assured her.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yeah. I'm positive about it." Eriol said.

Tomoyo just stared at him, clearly doubting the young man in front of him.

Eriol then changed the topic. He began asking about Tomoyo's plan while she's in London.

"To be honest with you three, I have no idea." She told them. "When I came here, I still don't have any idea on what to do. I don't know where I should stay, where should I study and stuff like that. I don't even know how am I going to survive my days here in London." Tomoyo sadly said and looked down her lap.

Eriol seemed to have sympathy towards the girl that he stood up to comfort her. He gently patted Tomoyo's back and said.

"Don't worry. You could stay here in my manor as much as you want. You don't have to be anxious about anything for I'm here, we're here. We'll help you out." He told her.

"Really?" Tomoyo asked.

"Yes. Really." Eriol confirmed.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888

Five days have passed and just as Eriol had promised, he took of everything that needs to be taken of. He already set a room for Tomoyo could use, he began working on for her documents to transfer and other things that Tomoyo had to do.

"Hiiragizawa-kun." Tomoyo called out to him. "Are you sure that it's all right if we study in the same school?" she asked as she was being tugged by Eriol.

"I'm know what I'm doing." He assured her. "It's better if I would be able to keep a close eye on you. I would feel more assured to know if you're doing well at school." He said.

"Okay." Tomoyo absently uttered.

They were about to resume walking when Eriol told him something.

"Oh yeah before I forgot." He began. "Call me Eriol from now on."

"Oh, sure why not. But you should call me Tomoyo. Would you agree with that?"

"I'm okay with that." he informed her. "You got yourself a deal."

The two shook hands and the went off.

8888888888888888888888

**Author's Note: **I know that my update is really short so I'm very, very sorry. I'm just too busy lately that I lost time to update my stories her in I need to sleep now for I got to attend my CAT drilling tomorrow. Ja- ne!

"could anyone please be soooooooooo kind to send me the piano sheet music for high school musical songs?"


	5. Chapter 5

To My Beloved Readers,

I would like to apologize to all of you for not updating. I'm really really sorry for leaving you hanging for more. It just so happened that I found some of my works (or almost all of it…) seem like it was written by an idiot who doesn't have any knowledge when it comes to written English. As an authoress, I really wanted to improve my skills in writing so I tried my best to learn more. I want to stop feeling unworthy for your heart warming reviews and flames(hehe…). As of now, I still have not idea on how to start on where I left off. So, instead of trying to tolerate my crappy work, I decided to re-write it as soon as possible. Everyone, please don't be surprise if you'll find some chapters that somewhat different. I might add some twists in the plots of the stories. Please brace yourselves for the possible changes.

I would take me quite some time to edit all my works. I'm too busy at school and I'm desperately trying my best to maintain my nursing scholarship. Please try to understand…. I'm thanking all in advance.

As you read this letter of mine, I would like to hear your comments if whether I improved or not. You can read my previous chapters so you will have an idea about my progress or deterioration.

Thank you minna!!!!

Love Lots,

Ballpen


End file.
